A multiplicity of electronic devices are mobile electronic devices nowadays. These mobile electronic devices may contain an energy store, for example, in the form of a rechargeable battery (e.g., storage battery). Such devices may therefore be used in a spatially flexible manner independently of a stationary energy supply connection.
In this case, the useful life of such a mobile electronic device with rechargeable batteries is very greatly dependent on the capacity of the batteries. At the latest when the energy stored in the battery runs out, the electronic device is connected to a stationary energy supply again in order to charge the battery and enable continued operation of the device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, it has usually been necessary to date to connect the mobile electronic device 10 to a voltage supply using a cable connection 20. A connecting cable with suitable plug-in connections for the respective electronic device is required for this connection. If a user does not have this special connecting cable to hand, it is not possible for the user to connect the electronic device to the energy supply. Continued operation and charging of the battery are not possible in this case.
Another problem with connecting a mobile electronic device using a connecting cable is that the contacts of the electronic device and of the connecting cable are mechanically stressed during each connecting process. Therefore, after a multiplicity of connecting processes, there is the risk of the contacts wearing away or being damaged. Therefore, the quality of contact-connection between the connecting cable and the electronic device may be impaired over time.
In order to make it possible to connect the mobile devices as conveniently as possible and furthermore also in a mechanically gentle manner during the charging process, a so-called docking station is offered for many mobile devices. This is an apparatus into which the mobile electronic device may be inserted. When inserting the device, the device is guided in such a manner that the connections of the mobile device form a secure connection with the connections in the docking station. The connection of the electronic device is therefore protected during connection and release. Nevertheless, impairment of the contacts may not be permanently precluded. Furthermore, such docking stations may be designed for a very specific type of device. Therefore, it is not possible to connect devices of a different configuration using such a specialized docking station.
In addition, many modern electronic devices require an interface for interchanging data. In particular, mobile electronic devices, (for example, portable computers (e.g., notebooks), tablet PCs, or smartphones), require a connection to a data network for their operation.
Such a network connection for interchanging data may be effected using a wired connection 30. For this purpose, a suitable connecting cable, which may be used to provide a network connection, may be connected to the electronic device, for example. Since the data connection is made using a physical cable in this case, a very secure connection with a relatively high data rate may be achieved in this manner. On the other hand, the mechanical connection very greatly restricts the mobility of the electronic device.
Alternatively, a network connection may also be established using a radio connection 40, in particular in the case of mobile electronic devices. For example, data connections using a wireless network (WLAN) or a mobile radio connection (for example, GPRS, UMTS, LTE, etc.) are possible in this case.
However, in the case of such wireless data transmissions, it is possible for the data transmission to be intercepted by third parties. Therefore, the data may be transmitted in encrypted form. In this case, it is necessary to agree on a key, on which the encryption of the data transmission is based, before starting data transmission between the mobile electronic device and the counterpart station.
Furthermore, the maximum data rate that may be achieved during wireless data transmission is subject to severe restrictions. As long as only a small number of mobile electronic devices share a common radio connection, a relatively good data rate may be achieved. However, if increasingly more electronic devices are inside a particular area, the maximum data rate that may be achieved falls very quickly. This results in very unsatisfactory network connections since the multiplicity of mobile devices with radio connections influence and therefore hinder each other in this case.
There is therefore a need for a reliable and simultaneously flexible connection of mobile electronic devices for simultaneous energy supply and data connection.